Newbie
The term "newb" or newbie (also spelled noob or n00b - also sometimes said as nub,( or, in very rare cases, "narb") is a term used often in the gaming culture to describe a player whose skills are similar to one who has only begun to play the game, or hasn't been playing very long. Origin "Newb" is an even shorter term for a person who is inexperienced, or has made simple mistakes. Nowadays, it is used in any multiplayer game that requires skill as a degrading term to describe someone who lacks in skill or is able to succeed with petty tricks. The term is also applied to players that accuse their killers of "hacking" after their own mistakes and/or lack of skill resulting in their death and/or the death of fellow teammates. Newbs are usually said to be the worst players in Halo and use the Newb's combo, which is taking out a person's shield with a plasma pistols and then killing him with a headshot. Variations There are 2 common types of newbs, the "because of them type and the "NOT because of them" type. The hardest type to "de-noob" is probably the "NOT because of them" type, because their "newbness", or mistakes, are caused by others, not the newbs themselves, such as people spawn-killing them continuously or just because they lag(that really IS quite a problem!). The "because of them" type are probably the newbest, although easy to "de-noob", because the mistakes are caused by themselves, such as sticking themselves with a Plasma Grenade, blowing themselves up with a Rocket Launcher or other explosives. Some people actually like having the "because of them" newbs becasue they are hilarious, such as when they throw a grenade beside a Warthog and it moves and the newb gets slammed by it. Usage While initially used mainly to describe one whose skills are greatly lacking, it is also frequently used against someone who exploits certain unbalanced features of the game during multiplayer play, such as camping, Janitor/Janitorial, screenwatching/ScreenPeeking,using the "Noob Combo", and overusage of power weapons such as Rocket Launcher and the Energy Sword. Noobs are generally viewed as the players in Halo who can't aim, or who stand behind doors with a shotgun waiting for someone to come through (camping), or even those who brag about noscopes they got while standing 2 feet away from their target. However, it can be argued that some tactics traditionally considered to be "noob" tactics require an appreciable amount of skill to use or (in the infamous words of a "Zealot" from Red Vs Blue) that "its a legitimate strategy." Other noob tactics include # Betrayals- Usually for weapons or betraying when it could have been avoided: e.g. Betrayals with Energy Sword # Going for the Power-ups- On most maps, powerups such as Overshield and Active Camouflage are readily available. Some noobs may choose to rush towards these powerups. Unfortunately, this is unavoidable as sometimes spawn points are near power-ups. # Team-killing- A group of noobs may choose to congregate and take out the strongest player in the game first. # Frequent Death- Usually by suicide or blatantly running out in the open. # Vehicle Hogging- In vehicle maps, noobs usually hog vehicles, especially the Banshee and tanks. # Waste of Equipment- Noobs waste their equipment, for example using a Flare on themselves. # Buying Time- Noobs will try to buy time by fleeing from enemies. # Charging- The opposite of buying time. Some noobs charge without second thought, inadvertently giving enemies free kills. # Lack of Strategy- Noobs have no clear strategy, usually just hogging vehicles and power weapons, or randomly throwing grenades. #Noobs are prone to teabagging (also known as corpse humping) and swearing at the top of there voices. Newb vs. Noob Though they are pronounced simalarly, the words "newb" and "noob" have very different meanings. The term "newb", as said in the above paragraph, is a term used generally to describe a new person or a person who lacks skill in a multiplayer game. An example of such is: "Hey guys, I'm kind of a newb to this game mode, so I am sorry if I die a lot.". The term "noob", on the other hand, rarely is used to mean a person who is new. The term "noob" is most commonly used as a derogatory term against a fellow player to show anger or annoyance. An example of the term "noob" being used is: "The red team has a friggin' noob that camps with a Shotgun.". A denoting sarcastic remark that rebukes the opposing team. This term is usually applied to one who plays the game for a respectable time interval, but he or she still does not meet the standards of a "good" player (ex. dying a lot, walking off cliffs, requiring heavy weapons to kill someone, betraying team-mates for weapons, camping near spawn points for unjust kills, etc.). "Noobs" in forums and games are generally known to communicate by text; one of the denoting features of a noob is constant and excessive use of "leet speak", eg: "0MFG PWN3D!1!11! PH3ER M4I L33T 5C1LZ L4WL!!11!1111!!!!!!" and other types of stupidity. (note the inculsion of the number one in with multiple exclamation marks and the substitution of letters as numbers.). To differentiate between the pronunciation of noob and newb, use a "you" sound in newb and a basic "oo" in noob. Category:Multiplayer Lexicon